Kesaktian Cinta
by farhanmaleq7801
Summary: (Khas Hari Malaysia 2016): 3 tahun salapas kisah 'Garfield Got Cancelled', Garfield dikasi bebas dari panjara lalu Jon dan Liz akhirnya telah berkahwin selepas 37 tahun membujang dan 10 tahun bercinta... Persoalannya? Apakah Arlene dan Nermal akan kasi maaf dia? Jawapannya ada di hujung cerita ni dan Al-Fatihah kepada Dr. Haron Din yg mati di Stanford University, sebentar tadi!


"Kesaktian Cinta"

 **(Kata Penulis: Syukur ke hadrat Allah SWT kerana telah memberi peluang inspirasi pada minda saya untuk memimpin qalam ini menulis satu cerita khas sempena Hari Malaysia, yg bertajuk sempena lagu nasyid Hafiz Hamidun ini dan saya juga ingin menulis cerita ini dlm dialek pekat negeri Sabah untuk menyahut cabaran seorang rakan saya di FFN dari Amerika Syarikat iaitu 'Lunchmeat84' dan kisah yg akan saya tulis sekejap lagi ialah tentang Garfield... Ya, siapa tak kenal kucing oren ini kalau sedari kecil pun dah nampak dia... Tetapi, baru-baru ini rakan saya telah menulis cerita 'Garfield Got Cancelled' yang menyaksikan Garfield dipenjarakan kerana mencederakan Nermal akibat tidak puas hati dia dihentikan kerja selepas 35 tahun menghibur pembaca di suratkhabar, menyebabkan tuan dia, Jon Arbuckle menangis teresak-esak lalu dipujuk oleh gadis kesayangannya, Dr. Liz Wilson dan bekas kekasih Garfield, Arlene sehingga hatinya tenang dan ia berlaku pada tahun 2013... Maka, kisah ini ialah sekuel kepada yg lama! Dan Al-Fatihah kepada Ustaz Dr. Haron Din, seorang permata Muslim dan Mursyidul Am PAS yg telah meninggal dunia di Stanford University Hospital, San Francisco, Amerika Syarikat, sebentar tadi... Innalillahi wa'inna ilaihi raji'aun! Semoga Allah SWT mencucuri kerahmatan terhadap rohnya di alam barzakh sehingga hari 'pembalasan kiamat' menjelang kelak... Amin!).**

 **(LAGU-LAGU NASYID: "Kesaktian Cinta" (OST) dan "Andai Aku Di Sisi Mu" oleh Hafiz Hamidun).**

 **BAHAGIAN SATU: Garfield Sudah Bebas!**

(5:00 PAGI. Jumaat, 16 September 2016 di Panjara Bandaran Muncie):

Satu subuh yang sajuk di panjara, Garfield sadang siuk baring-baring atas lantai bilik lokap dia... Tiba-tiba saja, pulis-pulis panjara (warden) datang sama dia lalu membuka kunci bilik lokap dan masuk ke dalam, lalu diurang pun bawa bakurapak (bercakap) si Garfield (bulih pun bakurapak)!

"Garfield Arbuckle, kamiurang (kami) ingin sakap sama kamu, bahawa kamiurang lihat kamu sudah laju menjadi kucing baik dalam 2 tahun sejak kamiurang kunci kamu dalam sini, 3 tahun lapas dan kamu sudah jauh berubah 100% salapas 3 tahun kamu dikunci!" kata pulis panjara 1.

"Maka, sudah tiba masa untuk kamiurang sakap tarus-tarang sama kamu bahawa... Hari ini, bulih sudah kamu kaluar dari panjara ini! Dan ingat, jan (jangan) lagi kamu cari pasal sama si Nermal itu, ya? Biar saja dia ganti karaja (kerja) kamu sebab 35 tahun pun sudah cukup lama untuk kamu hiburkan pembaca dalam paper dan kamu pun sudah 38 tahun ini kali, inda (tak) lama lagi kamu sudah berusia 40 tahun dalam 2 tahun akan datang... Jadi, sakarang kamu rehatlah untuk beribadah dan jan lagi kamu fikir pasal karaja, untung sama duit! Itu semua inda pun bulih bawa masuk dalam kuburan kecuali amalan atau dosa, bulih?" kata pulis panjara 2.

"Terima kasih sebab membebaskan sa (saya) hari ini dan bulih bah kalau kamurang (kamu semua)! Salamat tinggal, panjara! Jasa kamurang akan sentiasa sia kenang!" balas Garfield.

Setelah itu, Garfield pun capat lari dari panjara dan inda lagi tingu (pandang) balakang dan bergegas ke rumah tuannya untuk meminta ampun atas apa yg dah berlaku 3 tahun lapas! Supaya diurang bertiga dapat hidup bahagia dan inda lagi hidup ketakutan buat selamanya!

 **BAHAGIAN 2: Garfield Bakal Terima Tuan Baru!**

(Sementara itu, di rumah tuan dia, Jon Arbuckle dan bakal tuan kedua dia, Dr. Liz Arbuckle):

Jon dan Liz sadang bersiap di bilik tidur diurang (mereka) dengan memakai baju pengantin, Jon memakai uniform pajabat hitam stail 'James Bond' sementara Liz pula memakai uniform nurse putih (kemeja T) dengan skirt gaun (paras buku lali) putih! Diurang kelihatan padan, karana Jon adalah kartunis kesukaan Amerika dan Liz pula adalah nurse veterinar (doktor haiwan) yg paling manang (terbaik) di bandaran (bandar raya) Muncie! Tiba-tiba, tingkap bilik diurang pacah lalu Garfield pun berjaya mendarat di katil diurang... Lalu, Jon menjadi sangat marah dan berteriak...

"Woi kamurang! Mau pacah (dibelasah) kah? Sukati (sesuka hati) saja kamurang pacah masuk bilik sa? Kamurang mau mencuri set melukis sa dalam bilik melukis sa tu sana, kan?" teriak Jon.

"Jon! Ini sa bah, Garfield! Pulis-pulis itu baru kasi bebas sa dari panjara baitu tadi!" kata Garfield.

"Apa? Sejak bila kamu sudah keluar dari panjara, Garfield? Kamu pacah keluar, kah?" tanya Jon.

"Sa bukan pacah keluar... Ini bukti sebenar dari pulis-pulis panjara yg memang mengasi keluar sa dari panjara tadi! Cuma, mesti juga hadir mahkamah pada masa siang nanti!" jawab Garfield.

Jon pun meningu sijil pembebasan dari pihak panjara lalu dia terus menangis dengan gembira kerana telah berjaya bertemu kucing kesayangannya itu balik... Lalu, Jon terus mengumumkan!

"Berita bagus... Liz dan sa akan berkahwin di Mahkamah Bandaran Muncie, untuk mencuba satu keunikan dan pada masa yg sama, hakim juga akan mengumumkan yg kamu bebas dari panjara kepada semua penduduk Muncie! Supaya kita dapat bergembira atas 2 keajaiban yg akan terus berlangsung hari ini! Dan Liz juga akan jadi tuan baru kamu yg paling manang nanti!" kata Jon.

"Baiklah... Dan sa juga ingin mohon ampun atas semua masalah yg sa timbulkan 3 tahun lepas! Sa janji yg sa inda akan rasa ego pada Nermal dan Arlene lagi mulai sakarang!" balas Garfield.

"Sa sudah lama ampunkan kamu... Dan kita lupakan saja peristiwa lama... Sakarang, kita buka lembaran baru! Nanti kita bertiga akan jadi keluarga yg berbahagia pada hari ini!" sambung Jon.

"Terima kasih, Jon! Sa sudah lama nantikan kamurang kahwin dari dulu lagi!" sambung Garfield.

"Jon, boleh kamu capat sikit kah? Sa mo pilih bunga yg ngam (sesuai) baini!" sampuk Liz.

"Yelah bah, sayang... Sekarang, kamu nak bunga apa? Sa kasi ngam sama kamu!" sahut Jon.

"Ni, Ahad lapas, rakan baru sa yg beragama Islam dari Indonesia, Dr. Aisha Mubarak, ada kasi sa 2 bunga ini, katanya untuk tambah seri pada hari perkahwinan kita nanti dan ia mesti letak atas kapala untuk nampak santik (cantik)... Tapi, sa inda tau nak pilih yg mana, antara ros putih USA atau hibiscus merah Malaysia, sebab dua-dua nampak santik sekali! Mana satu kaini?" tanya Liz.

Jon pun meningu 2 jenis bunga yg ditunjuk oleh Liz... Kemudian, dia merasa 'nokotigok' (terkejut) bila melihat bunga raya (hibiscus) yg menyerikan dunia lalu menyuruh Liz memilih hibiscus itu!

"Sa rasa hibiscus merah itu bah yg paling ngam... Karana, mengikut kepercayaan urang (orang) Melayu, bunga ini mampu memberi kesantikan awet muda kepada setiap sumandak (gadis) yg memakainya, terutama di atas rambut! Nanti, kamu akan kelihatan anggun macam 'Ratu Filem Melayu' zaman 60an, Saloma yg dah jadi bini (isteri) P. Ramlee yg paling manang!" jawab Jon.

"Wah... Kalau begitu, terima kasih atas pilihan yg paling manang ini, Jon!" sambung Liz.

"Sama-sama, Liz! Kamu ini bah satu-satunya pilihan hati sa yg paling manang!" balas Jon.

"Dan sa inda sangka... Sudah 37 tahun kita hidup bujang sejak 1979 dan kita juga dah 10 tahun bercinta sejak 2006! Dan kita akan berkahwin juga dengan berjaya pada hari ini!" kata Liz.

"Betul tu! Dan inilah yg dipanggil 'Kesaktian Cinta'... Bila pengorbanan jadi rela, anugerah yg inda tertara akan datang sama kita tanpa dapat disangka langsung pada hari ini! Dan sa lagi inda sangka, hari ini juga menyaksikan seorang permata Muslim dari Malaysia iaitu Dr. Haron Din telah meninggal dunia di Stanford University Hospital oleh sakit tua malam tadi!" sambung Jon.

"Kesiannya... Pasti urang Islam di seluruh dunia sadang menangis sakarang ini!" balas Liz.

Inda lama kemudian, Jon dan Liz berpalukan karana inda dapat tahan kesedihan mendengar berita kematian itu dengan dramatik sekali sementara Garfield meningu sambil menangis...

"Diurang ini memang pasangan yg sangat tabah... Walaupun sudah banyak kali sa hancurkan hubungan diurang, Jon dan Liz tatap (tetap) saja dapat bercinta seperti biasa dan hasilnya, dapat sudah diurang berkahwin! Manasal (menyesal) sa... Ini kalilah diurang!" kata Garfield.

 **BAHAGIAN 3: Apa Reaksi Urang Bila Garfield Bebas Lalu Jon dan Liz Berkahwin?**

(6:00 PAGI):

Pagi itu, di pusat siaran CNN, Lyman sadang bersedia untuk menyiapkan satu lapuran khas yg disiarkan di televisyen, bertajuk "Malaysia Day 16:9?" (Hari Malaysia 16 September?)! Tiba-tiba, dia mendapat panggilan talifon (telefon) dari Jon lalu menjawab panggilan itu dengan berdebar!

"Selamat pagi, adakah ini Lyman, rakan sa yg dah lama hilang 33 tahun sejak 1983?" tanya Jon.

"Ya, Jon! Sa baitu si Lyman... Inda sangka kita dapat jumpa balik! Ada soalan?" jawab Lyman.

"Begini, sa mo bilang (cakap) yg Liz dan sa akan berkahwin dengan berjaya selepas 37 tahun kamiurang membujang sejak 1979 di Mahkamah Bandaran Muncie, siang nanti!" sambung Jon.

"Tahniah! Sa harap kamurang akan jadi ibu bapa yg paling manang nanti! Tapi, sa inda dapat hadir sebab sa mesti buat liputan khas tentang 'Hari Malaysia' di CNN nanti!" sambung Lyman.

"Inda mengapa... Sa faham tugas kamu dan selamat membaca berita 'Hari Malaysia'!" kata Jon.

Mereka pun tamatkan panggilan dan Lyman pun bergegas ke meja berita untuk terus membaca lapuran berita khas tentang 'Hari Malaysia' kepada semua penonton berita dengan bersemangat!

(Di meja berita CNN):

Lampu sudah dikasi 'on' (dinyalakan) dan kamera pun sudah sedia merekod (merakam) liputan langsung... Lalu, Lyman pun memulakan bacaan berita dengan penuh bersemangat sekali... Memandangkan hari ini hari Jumaat (maksudnya, dia boleh pulang awal pada patang nanti)!

"Selamat pagi, warga Amerika! Ini sa, Encik Lyman, pembaca berita 'CNN Pagi' dan pada hari ini, Jumaat, 16 September 2016, sa akan bacakan lapuran khas iaitu 'Hari Malaysia 16 September?'! Begini lapurannya... Sa harap kamurang semua dapat fokus menonton lapuran ini! Karana, ini lapuran penting dan kalau kamurang semua tutup TV sekarang... Rugi nanti kamu!" kata Lyman.

Lyman pun membuka lapuran khas itu pada kertas beritanya lalu menyambung siaran berita...

"Kita baru saja habis bertafakur untuk memperingati ulangtahun ke-15 peristiwa 9/11 pada hari Ahad yg lapas, bersamaan 11 September dan umat Islam satu dunia juga baru siap menunaikan ibadah Haji di Tanah Suci Makkah serta Madinah dan menyambut Aidiladha pada 12 September sampai semalam... Hari ini, dunia akan saksikan negara Malaysia menyambut 'Hari Malaysia' yg ke-53 tahun sejak 1963 dan disambut pada 16 September setiap tahun... Tapi, sambutan ini kali lebih bermakna, karana bertepatan dengan hari Jumaat dan bacaan tarikh hari ini juga sangat unik, iaitu 'dua numbur (nombor) anam (enam) belas (16) dipisahkan oleh numbur sembilan (9) di tengah' bersamaan '16/9/16'! Mimang (memang) sambutan ini dinantikan oleh semua rakyat Malaysia termasuk di negeri Sarawak dan Sabah, karana ia merupakan saksi perpaduan rakyat majmuk antara kaum Melayu, Cina serta India dengan Iban dan Kadazan! Malah, rakyat agama Islam, Buddha, Hindu serta Sikh dapat bersatu dengan rakyat agama Kristian sejak tarikh itu! Dan pada tahun ini, sambutan 'Hari Malaysia' juga akan diadakan di Bintulu, Sarawak sebagai bukti bahawa Malaysia juga inda paranah (pernah) melupakan rakyat di pedalaman walaupun sudah menjadi salah satu negara paling maju di dunia! Maka, untuk lapuran khas Hari Malaysia, kita ada tetamu khas yg bakal melapurkan sambutan 'Hari Malaysia' di negara Malaysia... Apa yg kamu ingin katakan tentang sambutan 'Hari Malaysia', Abu Bakar Ellah?" sambung Lyman.

(7:10 PETANG Waktu Malaysia di Bintulu, Sarawak):

"Terima kasih atas peluang itu, Encik Lyman dari CNN USA! Sambutan 'Hari Malaysia' di Bintulu nampaknya sangat dinantikan oleh seluruh rakyat Malaysia! Sebab, ada banyak persembahan menarik serta pameran 1Malaysia, diadakan di sekitar Majlis Bandaran Bintulu dan ucapan dari Perdana Menteri yg akan tiba sebentar lagi, juga ditunggu oleh seluruh rakyat Malaysia! Bahkan, sambutan 'Hari Malaysia' tahun lepas di sekitar Padang Merdeka yg terletak di kampung sa, KK (Kota Kinabalu) di negeri Sabah juga sangat meriah! Nampaknya, ada tetamu khas dari pusat negeri Sarawak iaitu Kuching, ingin bercakap tentang sambutan 'Hari Malaysia'! Silakan, Encik Ngajat... Bagaimanakah sambutan 'Hari Malaysia' tahun ini... Meriah ka inda ni?" balas ABE.

"Meriah sangat, ABE! Walaupun sa terpaksa tinggalkan bandaran Kuching semalam dan melalui perjalanan berjam-jam untuk ke sini dan terpaksa bermalam agar sa dapat saksikan sambutan 'Hari Malaysia' di sini, tapi sa sangat bersyukur kerana dapat peluang tingu pameran 1Malaysia, yg terdiri daripada gerai kirita (kereta) Proton serta Perodua dan juga gerai pameran Internet termasuk Celcom, XPAX, Maxis, Hotlink, U Mobile, TM, Digi dan ALTEL! Bukan itu saja, sa juga dapat saksikan pelbagai persembahan 1Malaysia yg mengagumkan sekali... Sa harap sa dapat pigi (pergi) lagi untuk tahun dapan di lain tempat pula! Nanti kita jumpa lagi!" jawab Encik Ngajat.

"Okey bah, encik! Dan itu saja maklumat lengkap 'Hari Malaysia'... Jom balik studio!" kata ABE.

"Okey bah kalau kau... Sakarang, jom kita balik ke studio utama di USA sana!" kata jurukamera.

(Balik di studio CNN USA):

"Terima kasih atas maklumat yg lengkap tentang 'Hari Malaysia', Abu Bakar Ellah! Dan kepada rakan sa, Jonathan Arbuckle yg meningu sa di TV sakarang ini... Sa ingin ucapkan, 'Salamat Pengantin Baru'... Semoga kamurang berdua menjadi laki bini yg paling menang bersama anak cucu kesayangan sampai maut memisahkan kamurang! Dan sebelum sa kasi habis siaran ini, sa juga ingin memberitahu bahawa ada seurang permata Islam dari Malaysia, bernama 'Ustaz Haron Din' telah meninggal dunia di Stanford University Hospital, sebentar tadi dan umat Islam di seluruh dunia sedang bersedih sakarang... Maka, marilah kita semua doakan kebahagiaan dia di dalam kubur supaya dia tidak lagi merasa sedih kelak! Sekian, terima kasih" sambung Lyman.

(6:30 PAGI):

Di Klinik Haiwan Bandaran Muncie, Dr. Aisha Mubarak sedang mengasi siap hadiah 'stetoskop unik' yg ada dua kapala (headfon) dan dua mulut bawah kapala (mikrofon), serta bersambung dengan tali kantalan (getah) hitam, lalu diletak dalam satu kotak dan dibungkus dengan kertas warna ungu, untuk dikasi sama (diberi kepada) rakan baiknya, Dr. Liz dan suami, Jon Arbuckle yg akan berkahwin pada hari ini... Kebetulan, memandangkan dia dikasi cuti oleh bosnya, untuk menyaksikan majlis perkahwinan rakan baiknya itu, maka dia telah bersetuju untuk hadir ini kali!

Sementara itu, di sebuah lorong, Nermal sadang membubut (mengejar) kajon (sepupu) dia, Ivy, sebelum dipanggil oleh Arlene lalu Nermal menyahut panggilan itu dan bertanya pada Arlene...

"Mengapa kamu panggil sa tadi? Sa ada buat banyak masalah lagikah, Arlene?" tanya Nermal.

"Bukan... Tapi, saya ingin inform satu berita sama kamu bah... Subuh tadi, pulis-pulis panjara ada kasitau (beritahu) sa bahawa Garfield sudah jadi 100% baik lalu sudah keluar dari panjara! Sa rasa kamu misti hati-hati, karana mungkin dia menyamar... Inda kita ketahuan!" jawab Arlene.

"Habis sa... Hari ini juga Jon dan Liz jemput kita ke mahkamah untuk saksikan majlis kahwin diurang dan kebetulan pula Garfield dikasi keluar dari panjara dan turut hadir balik untuk mohon kemaafan dari kita semua... Nanti, habis dia bunuh sa dalam mahkamah tu nanti!" balas Nermal.

"Tanang (tenang) saja kau... Dia inda berani juga kalau sa ada, karana sa bulih karate dia terus! Lagipun, kucing macam dia tu inda lagi bulih dikasi peluang kedua... Padan muka!" pujuk Arlene.

(6:40 PAGI):

Di Comic Studio, semua urang sadang kecoh salapas terdangar berita Garfield dibebaskan dan protege mereka, Jon dan Dr. Liz, akan berkahwin pada hari ini! Kemudian, Jim Davis berucap untuk kasi tanang perasaan diurang semua, sebelum diurang bertengkar dan berhentam lagi...

"Tanang dulu bah! Sebenarnya, Garfield dikasi bebas dari panjara tu bukan pasal apa-apa saja! Garfield dah jadi kucing baik 100% dan dia ingin mohon ampun pada kita... Harap kita semua dapat kasi maaf dia dan melupakan apa yg dah jadi sama Nermal, 3 tahun lapas!" ucap JD.

Seiring dengan itu, semua pekerja Comic Studio akur dangan ucapan bos diurang, JD dan terus setuju untuk kasi maaf Garfield di mahkamah bandaran Muncie pada waktu siang nanti, semasa Jon dan Liz berkahwin dengan meriah sekali, serta melupakan sejarah hitam Nermal sejak 2013! Karana, jika dendam itu dibalas dengan darah sekalipun, inda juga dapat kasi putar masa yg lalu! Maka, jalan yg terbaik adalah dengan mohon ampun dan jan lagi ulang kejahatan dari sakarang!

 **BAHAGIAN 4: Ketibaan Pangantin Untuk Melangsungkan Majlis Dengan Meriah Sekali!**

(6:50 PAGI):

Bakal pangantin, Jon dan Liz, berlapas dari rumah dan menuju ke mahkamah di bandar Muncie! Diurang pigi sana dengan menumpang kerita pulis, karana pulis akan bawa sijil pembebasan Garfield kepada hakim yg akan membuat perbicaraan salapas Jon dan Liz sah berkahwin nanti! Apa lagi, berdebarlah pangantin itu menunggu dalam kerita pulis sebelum sampai mahkamah...

(7:00 PAGI):

Jon dan Liz sudah sampai di mahkamah, lalu diurang pun masuk ke dalam dan dibawa untuk duduk di dapan sementara menunggu ketibaan tetamu, peguam dan hakim sebelum majlis perkahwinan diurang serta perbicaraan mahkamah untuk pembebasan Garfield berlangsung!

(8:00 PAGI):

Sejam sudah menunggu, semua tetamu, peguam dan hakim serta tuan kadi, Ford dah sampai dan majlis kahwin diurang sudah bermula... Kemudian, Jon dan Liz bangun untuk di'ijabkabul' (dikahwinkan) oleh Tuan Ford dengan meriah sekali, sementara tetamu sadang menunggu...

"Gaman-gaman (tuan-tuan) dan puan-puan, berdirinya sa di sini adalah untuk memberitahu bahawa kita sangat bersyukur kerana hari ini, 2 orang penduduk kita yg paling manang, Encik Jonathan dan Puan Dr. Elizabeth Arbuckle akan berkahwin pada hari ini! Bukan itu saja, tarikh hari ini juga paling manang, karana numbur 'anam belas hari bulan' bertembung dengan numbur bulan' sembilan dan numbur tahun 'dua ribu anam belas'! Menariknya, hari ini juga hari Jumaat! Maka, izinkan sa untuk kasi ijabkabul diurang berdua ini kali... Terima kasih!" kata Tuan Ford.

Semua tetamu pun bersetuju... Maka, Tuan Ford pun mula kahwinkan Jon dan Liz dengan capat! Sementara itu, semua tetamu, peguam dan hakim sudah mula berdebar untuk melihat urusan perkahwinan diurang dengan menantikan beberapa soalan debaran daripada Tuan Ford sendiri!

"Jonathan Arbuckle, sa nikahkan kamu dengan Elizabeth Wilson dan apakah kamu sudah sedia untuk memikul tanggungjawab dan menerima dia sebagai binimu yg sah?" tanya Tuan Ford.

"Sa sudah bersedia untuk memikul tanggungjawab dan sanggup menerima Elizabeth Wilson sebagai bini sa yg sah buat selama-lamanya! Hanya maut yg memisahkan kami!" jawab Jon.

"Elizabeth Wilson, sa nikahkan kamu dengan Jonathan Arbuckle dan apakah kamu sudah sedia untuk memikul tanggungjawab dan menerima dia sebagai lakimu yg sah?" tanya Tuan Ford.

"Sa sudah bersedia untuk memikul tanggungjawab dan sanggup menerima Jonathan Arbuckle sebagai laki sa yg sah buat selama-lamanya! Hanya maut yg memisahkan kami!" jawab Liz.

"Maka, silakan pangantin lelaki cium pangantin perempuan sekarang!" sambung Tuan Ford.

Salapas itu, Jon dan Liz pun berpalukan dan bercium, karana sudah gembira menjadi laki bini! Sementara itu, semua tetamu pula merasa terharu apabila diurang kini sudah mula berbahagia!

"Dan silakan kamurang nyanyi sebelum hakim mulakan perbicaraan!" sambung Tuan Ford.

 **-MULA NYANYIAN LAGU-**

 **(LAGU OST: "Kesaktian Cinta" oleh Hafiz Hamidun, penyanyi nasyid paling manang Malaysia):**

"Liz, sa ada satu lagu special untuk kamu sempena meraikan wedding kita yg paling manang hari ini... Dengar baik-baik! Lagu ini bulih jadi kenangan untuk kita berdua selamanya!" kata Jon.

"Okey bah kalau kau, Jon! Sa pun sudah inda sabar sudah mau dengar lagu kamu tu!" balas Liz.

 **"** **Sukar dinilai dengan materi, hanya hati budi yang kan mengerti! Kala terpancar dari naluri, bersinar semesta ruang dan masa! Disentuh kesaktian cinta, pengorbanan menjadi rela! Kala meresapi jiwa... Disentuh kesaktian cinta, anugerah yang tak tertara! Kala hadirnya ia... Resah merindu meronta kalbu! Hanya janji setia sabda ditunggu... Disentuh kesaktian cinta, sering kali jiwa mendamba kehadiran dirinya! Disentuh kesaktian cinta, meresap segala yang indah dari rona dunia! Dihinggap kesaktian cinta, pengorbanan menjadi rela! Menghadapi segala... Dihinggap kesaktian cinta, anugerah yang tiada tara! Syukurilah hadirnya... Dihinggap kesaktian cinta, sering kali jiwa mendamba! Bayang kehadirannya... Dihinggap kesaktian cinta, meresap segala yang indah dari rona dunia! Disentuh kesaktian cinta, pengorbanan menjadi rela! Mengharungi segala... Disentuh kesaktian cinta, anugerah yang tiada tara... Penawar duka lara!" nyanyi Jon.**

 **-TAMAT NYANYIAN LAGU-**

Habis saja Jon menyanyi, semua tetamu tepuk tangan dan Tuan Ford serta hakim rasa terharu! Kemudian, Liz memeluk Jon lalu memuji nyanyian dia yg disifatkan telah membuat dia terharu!

"Jon, lagu tu mengingatkan sa tentang permulaan hubungan kita pada tahun 1979 dulu! Masa tu, kamu sangat ikhlas untuk mencintai sa, tapi sa inda peduli sama kamu, karana sa masih trauma dengan lelaki-lelaki yg selalu mengecewakan sa sebelum ini! Dan lelaki yg paling akhir sekali sa jumpa ialah seorang pemabuk yg banyak minum montoku (arak) dan sa inda suka dia, karana sa takut dia r*g*l sa awal-awal sebelum berkahwin! Itu yg sa takut, nanti sa terpaksa hamil lalu melahirkan anak yg cacat dan inda berbapa! Maka, sa terpaksa putuskan hubungan kami untuk selamatkan diri... Ternyata sangkaan sa betul, dia terus marah lalu dia pukul sa berabis dan dia terus koyakkan baju sa untuk hamilkan sa... Tapi, sa sempat larikan diri dari dia dan sempat berlindung di hospital, lalu pulis pun tangkap dia... Sejak itu, sa inda lagi mau jumpa lelaki! Tapi, bila sa jumpa Jon, kamu dah banyak ubah pendirian sa tentang lelaki yg mana inda semua lelaki itu jahat, walaupun indada (tiada) lelaki yg baik semuanya! Dan sa beranikan diri untuk dating dengan kamu pada 10 tahun lepas... Ternyata usaha sa berhasil dan sekarang, kita sudah dapat berkahwin dengan bahagia dan berjaya pada hari ini! Terima kasih untuk semua, Jon!" kata Liz.

"Sama-sama! Dan kamu memang bini sa yg paling manang buat selamanya, Liz!" balas Jon.

Tiba-tiba, ada seorang tetamu ingin memberi komen yg paling manang dari belakang sana... Nampak seperti lagu itu mengingatkan dia kepada sesuatu yg membuat dia merasa terharu!

"Jon dan Liz Arbuckle! Lagu tu telah mengingatkan saya kepada bandar raya Kuala Lumpur iaitu kampung halaman saya dan saya sangat terharu kerana pihak Ball State University tidak bagi saya cuti Aidiladha minggu lepas... Dan saya rindu sangat dengan mak bapak saya di KL sana! Terima kasih sebab nyanyikan lagu nasyid 'Kesaktian Cinta' tu tadi... Saya memang peminat Hafiz Hamidun! Salam Aidiladha dan semoga bahagia, pengantin baru!" kata Aizat, pelajar BSU.

"Sama-sama, Aizat! Kamurang juga yg pilih lagu tu untuk sa nyanyikan buat Liz! Kamurang yg paling manang hari ini... Ini kalilah! Sekarang, kamurang semua ada hadiah ka inda?" tanya Jon.

Salapas itu, Dr. Aisha Mubarak maju ke dapan dan memberi kotak hadiah untuk Jon dan Liz... Ia merupakan hadiah berupa stetoskop mikrofon yg boleh buahkan rasa cinta sekiranya diurang ingin luahkan kata-kata cinta sesama mereka menggunakan alat ini! Liz merasa gembira ini kali!

"Salamat pangantin baru, Liz dan Jon! Walaupun sa terpaksa batalkan niat untuk balik bercuti ke Indonesia untuk menyambut perayaan Idul Adha, sa sangat gembira kerana dapat kasi gembira rakan baik sa, walaupun kami lain agama iaitu sa beragama Islam dan dia beragama Christian! Dan sa bawakan hadiah stetoskop mikrofon ini untuk kebahagiaan kamurang!" kata Dr. Aisha.

"Terima kasih, Aisha! Walaupun kamu datang dengan bertudung, sa tatap percaya kamu masih prihatin tentang kebahagiaan sa bersama Jon! Dan sa ada berita bagus, Garfield juga sudah bebas dari panjara, selepas 3 tahun dikurung, subuh tadi dan dia akan tiba di sini, inda lama lagi! Salapas itu, kamu akan rasa lebih gembira karana dapat jumpa kucing kami berdua!" balas Liz.

 **BAHAGIAN 5: Penantian Satu Kenikmatan!**

(9:00 PAGI):

Selesai sudah majlis perkahwinan Jon dan Liz Arbuckle, sudah tiba masanya untuk hakim terus mulakan perbicaraan membebaskan Garfield dari panjara, salapas berubah menjadi kucing baik! Inda lama kemudian, Garfield pun sudah tiba dan semua tetamu merasa takut melihat Garfield yg dah keluar dari panjara... Terutama sekali Nermal dan Arlene pun bersedia untuk karate dia...

"Arlene! Tulung (tolong) salamatkan sa! Dia akan bunuh sa di sini juga ini kali!" kata Nermal.

"Garfield! Siou kio (sial kau)... Jan kamu cuba dekat dengan sa... Sa kasi karate kau!" kata Arlene.

"Sudah laitu, Arlene! Kalau dia dapat putung juga kulit kau... Makin susah kita!" sambung Nermal.

" **SUDAH! Bulih kamurang diam dulukah? Kamurang ni murai putus ekor kaini?!** " tanya hakim.

Semua tetamu dan saksi pun diam... Inda berani untuk terus melawan arahan hakim mahkamah!

"Sekarang, mari kita mulakan perbicaraan ini... 3 tahun lapas, Garfield didapati bersalah karana melakukan cubaan untuk membunuh Nermal yg menggantikan tempatnya di Comic Studio... Maka, dia telah dihukum panjara seusia hidup! Inda sangka, dia terus berubah menjadi kucing yg sangat baik 100% sepanjang 3 tahun dalam panjara... Maka, pihak panjara telah bersetuju untuk kasi bebas dia hari ini... Oleh kerana dia dah bebas, boleh kamurang maafkan dia?" kata hakim.

Maka, semua tetamu, termasuk Arlene (yg mula lembut hati dia sikit) dan Nermal pun terus kasi maaf Garfield dengan ikhlas sekali... Salapas itu, Garfield memeluk Arlene dan Nermal yg hadir!

"Arlene, maafkan sa kerana mengkhianati kamu selama ini... Bukan apa, gemuk dah jadi darah daging sa! Jadi, sa inda bulih lari daripada makanan dan minuman setiap masa!" kata Garfield.

"Sa sudah maafkan kamu, Garfield! Dan tahniah, karana kamu sudah berubah jadi kucing baik! Jadi, mulai sakarang, jan lagi kamu bunuh hati sa yg ikhlas mencintai kamu ini!" balas Arlene.

"Terima kasih, Arlene! Sa inda akan khianati cinta kamu lagi mulai sakarang! Dan Nermal, maafkan sa kerana membenci kamu selama ini... Bukan apa, sa inda mau dilupakan oleh semua peminat sa... Jadi, sebab itulah sa inda mau kasi kamu ganti tempat sa sebagai penghibur baru! Ternyata, populariti itulah yg menyebabkan sa buta hati kerana karaja, peminat dan wang hingga tergamak membunuh kamu 3 tahun lapas! Sakarang, wang inda lagi bermakna buat sa apabila sa sudah mula jadi tua, jatuh sakit dan dipenjara sebagai hukuman buat sa!" sambung Garfield.

"Sa sudah maafkan kamu, Garfield! Dan tahniah, karana kamu sudah berubah jadi kucing baik! Jadi, mulai sakarang, jan lagi kamu ego sama sa yg inda berdosa langsung ini!" balas Nermal.

"Terima kasih, Nermal! Sa inda akan benci kamurang lagi mulai sakarang!" sambung Garfield.

Kemudian, semua tetamu duduk semula di tempat masing-masing dan hakim pun menyambung semula bicaranya, untuk membebaskan Garfield secara rasmi sebagai penutup perbicaraan...

"Maka, atas kesempatan ini, sebelum sa tutup peebicaraan ini secara rasmi... Sa ingin mohon ampun sekiranya tercakap kasar sepanjang perbicaraan kali ini... Oleh itu, dengan izin dan bukti yg dibawa oleh pihak pulis serta semua rakyat jelata bandaran Muncie, sa ingin mengumumkan bahawa Garfield, telah dibebaskan secara rasmi selepas dikurung selama 3 tahun di Panjara Bandaran Muncie, mulai hari ini! Sila berucap di depan sekarang, Garfield!" sambung hakim.

 **-MULA NYANYIAN LAGU- (LAGU PENUTUP: "Andai Aku Di Sisi Mu" oleh Hafiz Hamidun):**

 **"** **Pada-Mu saja, aku mengadu! Resah gelora yang menghempas kalbu! Terasa berat, namun apa daya ku luahkan, walau sarat terasa malu pada-Mu! Akulah insan, yang berjuta dosa! Tiada mengenang, erti kesalahan! Berkali-kali terus masih terulang segala kesilapan! Meski aku tahu pedihnya... Masihku disini terantai nubari! Detik nadi bagaikan terhenti! Andai aku di sisi rahmat-Mu, berhakkah ku ulang masa lalu?" ucap Jon, sebagai wakil Garfield.**

 **-TAMAT NYANYIAN LAGU-**

Akhirnya, Jon, Liz, Arlene, Nermal, Encik Omar, Puan Octavia, Oscar dan Otto serta Dr. Aisha Mubarak yg hadir sepenuhnya dan Lyman yg tiba-tiba hadir, terus memeluk Garfield dengan penuh kasih sayang untuk bergembira dan melupakan peristiwa hitam itu untuk selamanya!

 **-SELESAI!-**


End file.
